The Alphabet According to Tokka
by RavenclawEarthbender
Summary: This is a series of one-shots using a word starting with that letter in the alphabet. Tokka (Toph/Sokka) just like the title says. Uhhhhh. Not entirely abandoned? I hope...
1. Aftermath

**Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on this story. That's just a few things to know before we get started.**

 **1.) This is a Tokka (Toph/Sokka) story. Please don't complain if you don't ship it.**

 **2.) I am by no means a professional author. I'm sorry for any mistakes you see or things you don't like.**

 **3.) I would very much appreciate reviews. Just a "good job" or an " I liked this chapter". I do love criticism, but please keep it civil. I don't want to hear "I hate your writing." I would rather hear "I hate your writing because..."**

 **I think that's it. I'm pretty sure I got the sequencing wrong on the story, but oh well. I hope you'll forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned A:tla, Tokka definitely would have been Canon.**

* * *

The war was over. I never doubted Aang's ability, but there was a time that I thought I would never see this day. The dawning of a new era, hopefully filled with peace.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

After Zuko got crowned as Fire Lord, there was a huge party that the whole Gaang was expected to attend. Not that I didn't want to support Zuko and stuff, I was just kind of uncomfortable with the current situation.

What situation you might ask? Well the one involving the Avatar and my little sister. Sure, I've known about Aang's crush on Katara for a long time now; I mean, who didn't! The problem I currently have is that they have recently become an item and they won't stop making eyes at each other.

I have to pull my eyes away so I don't vomit. My other problem tonight was Suki.

Suki and I had dated for a while, and I can't deny that I really liked her, but recently I've been wondering if it wasn't anything more than a crush.

I sit and ponder this while the music around my swells and people glide across the dance floor. Did I think I could spend the rest of my life with Suki? Do I love her? Was she my soul mate?

I've decided that the answer to all these questions is no. I couldn't do this anymore. She's a great girl, but I didn't want her to be stuck with a guy who doesn't love her and is pining for his best friend.

I get up and go to Suki. "Um Suki?" I ask nervously.

"What is it Sokka?" She replies with a smile, not seeming to suspect what's coming next.

"Suki, you're a fantastic girl and any guy would be luck to have you, but..."

She cuts me off. "I know Sokka. You want to break up don't you? I just hope we can stay friends."

I nod. "I hope you know it's me and not you. It just that..."

She nods as well. "I've noticed how you look at her. I was wondering how long until you realized it. Go to her."

I smile. "Thanks Suki," I say before giving her a quick hug. She returns the hug and then motions for me to leave and chase after the girl in my heart.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Hi Snoozels," she greets as I approach.

"Hey, Toph?" I ask her in response.

"Yes Sokka?"

"I came over here to tell you," I stop. I can't do this. If she doesn't like me back it would ruin our friendship.

"Tell me what?" She asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Tell you that you look... Beautiful tonight." Even if it's not what I had originally planned to say, if couldn't hurt to compliment her, right?

A blush creeps onto her face. "Oh. Thanks Sokka. I wish I could say the same to you."

I was a little taken aback. Did she just call me ugly? Oh wait, I forgot she's blind.

"And also, I came to ask you if," again I pause, not sure if I want to confess my feelings for her and risk loosing out friendship.

"You know what, never mind. I need to go check on a few things. I hurriedly make my way across the room, away from any other awkward situations involving the earthbender.

Some days I wish that I could just toughen up and tell her, but I know she'll never feel the same so I might as well carry out my life forever alone with my sorrow and unrequited love.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, favorite, ect.**

 **Here is the question of the chapter:**

 **Other than Tokka, what is your favorite ship? (Any fandom)**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Breathing

**Welcome back! Thanks for clicking on my story. These will be a series of one shots posted on a regular basis (about one a week). I'll try to alternate POV's, but let me know what you think.**

 **After finishing this, I realized that I forgot Zuko. Oops.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I don't even own an Appa plushie, even if I really want one.**

* * *

One thing about traveling with the Gaang that I've really come to appreciate is when I can lie awake at night and listen to the sounds of their breathing and the constant rhythm of their heart beats.

Katara's breaths are strong but light. They flow like music, constant and light. It a peaceful, calming sound to listen to. Her heartbeats play out a song. Not a modern faster song, but a traditional tribal song. A song I can only assume was part of her childhood, part of the way of life at the South Pole.

Aang's breathing was hard to hear at first, but once I figured it out I can always pick it out. It's light and airy, almost like a laugh. I'm not surprised that the boy filled with so much joy is laughing, even in his sleep. That's not the only thing I've discovered about his breathing. I realized that beneath the light breath, there's a certain sadness to it. On some nights, not many but a few, his breathing is different. It's the breathing of someone holding back tears. Someone who misses home and family. It's heard to hear and reminds me that he has no one. He didn't know his family, his entire nation was destroyed, and he has a bigger task on his plate than anyone can even imagine. His heartbeat is also intriguing. It's almost like the beat is old, steady and strong. It's not like the breathing of an old man, especially nothing like general Iroh's, but if it were to belong to a song, the song would be an ancient hymn, long forgotten, sung no more.

Suki's breathing is the most recent to join the mix and if you ask me, it's the most annoying sound to try to fall asleep to. It's in perfect intervals. Trained to have the same amount of time between them. They're strong, like that of a warrior, but not connected to particular source as far as I can tell. You can tell that it's not that of a bender, their breathing feels like something from the inside. Her heartbeat is much the same. It's all calculated and practiced. I guess I'm not surprised. Being trained as a Kyoshi warrior must have been ingrained into her mind as well as her heart. I can hear no song in it. It's almost like a constant reminder of my family. How everything has to be in a proper place, just right and perfect, including where you breathe and pause.

Sokka's breathing is probably my favorite sound in the world. If I could pick one sound to listen to for the rest of my life, it would probably be his breath as he's perfectly at peace. Sokka doesn't breath like his sister, she definitely has the flowing breathe of a water bender. His are soothing. They're reassuring. You can tell that he is not only a kind person, but brave, loyal as well. Most nights they're loud as he snores, but those are the best nights. The nights I don't worry about what will happen in the future or about how everyone is going to make it out of this war alive. The nights that worry me are when he has short, shallow, breathes. In them, I can hear the concern for his little sister, for his best friend the avatar, and for his family back home. Sometimes I like to imagine that I can hear concern for me, but that's why they're called fantasies. His heart beat is much the same way. It's a constant in my life. When I listen to it, feel it in the earth, I know that his heart is so full of love and compassion and at the same time, a fierceness that could only belong to the southern warrior.

I lie awake at night listening to the chorus of all these noises and I remember that, for the first time in a while, I have people who care about me. I have come to the realization that I care about them too, but each in a different way.

Katara is like an older sister to me, she's always kind and helpful and we don't always get along.

Aang is like a childhood friend. He's someone I can laugh with and hang out with and he somewhat understands my family life or lack there of.

Sukki is like that annoying friend that you showed kindness to once and now she won't go away. Yes, I'm sure I'd be sad if she died but she's usually oblivious to my annoyance which often makes me wish she'd never joined us.

Sokka. Sokka is the one I have the hardest time putting into words. He's so charismatic and friendly that I always know I'll be comfortable around him. When he laughs, I don't want him to stop. Whenever our skin touches, even if it's just our arms brushing against each other, I feel sparks all over my body. I feel like a part of my life was missing until I met him. I just wished he felt the same.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought or any suggestions you have.**

 **Question of the chapter: Zutara or Kataang?**


	3. Cookies

**Hey! So here's this week's chapter. It's set after the first two. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out except the ending. Tell me your thoughts in a review!**

 **Look for the next chapter on Monday!**

 **Disclaimer: If I were being paid to write this story, chapters would be made a lot more frequently.**

* * *

After wandering aimlessly around Ba Sing Se, I enter the Jasmine Dragon. Iroh looks up and smiles at me before coming over to the table I sat down at.

"Hello Sokka. What brings you here today?"

"Hey Iroh," I say. "Can I get some advice?"

"Sure. Just let me put this down." Iroh goes into the back for a few minutes and comes back without his tray and apron.

"So what can I do for you?"

I sigh. "It's about," I pause. Should I tell him? "A girl."

Iroh smiled knowingly. "What is it about this girl?"

I can't meet his eye. "I like this girl. A lot. I like her so much that I broke up with Suki. The problem is, I don't think she likes me. I don't want to confess my feelings and ruin our friendship. What do I do?"

Iroh gives me a smile. "Well, you could always ask her out for lunch, or perhaps tea. A simple notion to show her that she's important and she can interpret how important to you she is."

I finally look up. "Thanks Iroh. I'm going to go find her."

The old man stands up. "Well good luck with the girl. Don't hesitate to come back." With that, he left to go back to work.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

There she is. Toph is talking to Katara about something and she looks kind of frustrated. Not having the patience to wait, I walk up to the two.

They stop talking immediately when they notice me making my way over. This doesn't bother me. Right now I only have one thing on my mind.

"Hey Toph," I say after greeting my sister. "I was wondering if you'd like to... Do an activity later?"

A ghost of a smile crosses her face. "Sure Snoozels. What did you have in mind?"

I grin. "Maybe some tea or a walk around town?"

Maybe my mind was making things up, but I thought I saw a small blush spread across the earthbender's face.

"I'd like that Sokka. When do you want to go?"

"Does now work?"

Her face breaks into a grin. "Ya. I think I can fit you in."

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

After a walk around the city and a few very interesting conversations, I suggest going to Iroh's for tea and some food. Toph nods in agreement and we head towards the shop.

Iroh greets is with a friendly hello as we sit down. I turn to Toph.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

She shrugs. "I don't really know. Nothing big though. How about we just share a plate of cookies?"

I smile. "Perfect." Little did she know that I wasn't just talking about her idea, I was talking about her.

We order our cookies and our tea and we begin talking again. Not about big things, mostly about old times.

Iroh brings out our order and winks at me. I smile back, glad that Toph couldn't see the exchange.

After a cookie, Toph breaches the comfortable silence. "So Snoozels, why did you want to take a walk so badly? Not that I didn't enjoy it, I was just wondering about the sudden interest."

I could fell a blush rising. "Is there something wrong with wanting to spend time with my best friend?"

At the words best friend, Toph's face dropped slightly. "Wouldn't you rather spend time with your girlfriend?"

I shake my head before realizing she can't see it. "No. I actually broke up with Suki about a week ago. And Toph, there's no one I'd rather go on a walk with."

Toph's smile crept back onto her face. "And why's that meathead?"

I froze. Should I tell her? What if it ruins everything? "Promise you won't hate me if I tell you?"

Toph nods. "Promise"

"It's because I like you. More than a friend."

I prepare myself for a punch or a wall of earth to encase me, but it never came. Instead, Toph reaches her hands up and feels my face. Before I could ask what she was doing, my lips became occupied doing something else.

Locked in a slightly timid, yet meaningful kiss, I knew everything was going to be alright.

"So Sokka, so you want to–I don't know– go somewhere more private?"

I put some money on the table for our food and take Toph's hand as I pull her out the door. I guess I should go to Iroh more often. He knows a thing or two about advice.

* * *

 **Hello hello! Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, and recommend it to your friends (** **if you're into that kind of thing)**

 **Question of the chapter: Are there any shows similar to A:tla and LoK that you would recommend?**

 **Drop me a review telling me your favorite shows.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Dressy

**Hey! So I don't really know where this chapter came from. I'm sorry for the shortness of it. I'll try to write some better chapters in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: ATLA and everything related to belongs to its respective owners. To clarify, it ain't me!**

* * *

"Katara," I whined. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes," she said firmly, "now stop complaining and let's go."

We walked out of the room we were staying in and met the rest of the gAang in the entry way.

We were all invited (more like forced) to attend the birthday party of some Earth Kingdom royalty or something. I wasn't really paying attention. Being the avatar and his entourage, we were expected to be there.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

I had been siting at this party for an hour, feeling the vibrations of all the happy people dancing and enjoying themselves. There were so many vibrations that I almost missed an unmistakable pair of feet making their way over to me, keyword being almost.

"Hey Toph," Sokka said as he sat down across the table from me.

"Hi Snoozles," I reply.

We sit in silence for a few moments before he blurts out, "Dance with me."

"Huh? You want me to dance with you?"

"Of course," he says smoothly as he practically drags me to the dance floor.

I have to admit, I kind of like dancing with Sokka, his hand in my waist and not having to worry about anything.

"So Toph," he tries to start conversations, "you look nice tonight."

I try to his my blush. I do? "It's all thanks to your sister. But, thanks anyway I guess."

"Anytime Toph. Can I let you in on a secret?" I feel his heart relate pick up as I nod. He gulps as if he's embarrassed. "Your always beautiful."

I know I blushed. I guess not everything is bad about dressing up once in a while.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Love it? Hate it? Tell me your thoughts in a review.**

 **Chapters get posted every Monday so follow to keep up to date with that.**

 **Question of the chapter: I started Legend of Korra and only got about a season and a half in. Does it get better? Is it worth finishing?**

 **Drop your thoughts in a review below.**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Envelope

**Hey! So I promised better chapters in the future, and I think this one's pretty great. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, clocking in at just less 2,000.**

 _ **This chapter is a world war 2 AU!**_ **Because I am obviously not from that time period, I apologize if this is inaccurate in any way. It's most in letters, but it's easy to figure out.**

 **I know Toph is blind! She's having other people read the letters and write what she tells them to write. Also, because she can't sign her name she fingerprints it. That is why it says "(fingerprint)" at the end of her letters** **.**

 **I think that's about it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the AU. I do not own any characters, names, etc. that you may recognize.**

* * *

I grab the letter from my mail slot at the Bei Fong boarding house. I was hoping for a letter from my sister and her husband or maybe my Gran. I had no such luck.

I wait until I am back in my room before I rip open the letter. Of course it had to be the letter I had been dreading for months.

The letter informed me that I had been drafted and I had 3 days to pack a bag and make it to the boot camp.

As much as I wanted to cry about how unfair it was. No, I couldn't let myself fall apart. There were people who had it worse than me, I was going to be fine. I had to be.

I go down stairs into the parlor, looking for the one person j was dreading telling about my assignment.

I found her sitting in a chair, the sunlight from the window was hitting her hair and making her look more angelic than usual.

"Hello Toph," I say nervously.

She is drawn out of her thoughts. "Hi Sokka," she says with a little smile.

I sit down in the chair next to hers and reach out to gently grasp her hands.

I choke back a small sob. "I got a letter today," I tell her, trying to sound calm.

She nods. "A lot of mail came in today."

I smile at her innocence to the situation. "Well this letter," I have to go on I tell myself. "I've been drafted."

Toph's face melts into a face of both fear and anger. "Why? Why does it have to be you? You don't– you can't!"

I cut her off by lightly pressing my lips to hers. "I know it's not fair. I don't want to go, but I don't want to bring you shame. I have to do this."

She shakes her head slowly as tears start running down her face. "Promise me something."

"Anything," I reply.

"Come home to me?" She asks quietly, almost embarrassed by the question.

I can't help but smile. "Of course. I'll make you an even better promise. When I come home from the war –not if, when– I'll give you a little something."

She looks at me a little skeptically. "Like what?"

I pick up the petite young woman that invades my every thought. I spin her around before putting her down and drawing her close. I whisper in her ear, "how 'bout a ring?"

She kisses me so fiercely and passionately that I almost fall over.

After we have a moment to catch our breaths I laugh. "So is that a yes?" I ask with a small smirk.

She smiles up at me. "How about you come back home and see."

From that moment, I knew that I had to come back, no matter what.

~~~~~Page Break~~~~~

Those three days until my departure sped by. I really wanted more time with Toph. I guess I'll just have to come back home safely.

"I'll write," I tell her.

"You're an idiot. I'm blind."

"I know. You could always ask someone else to read it to you. I'm sure Iroh, the old man who runs the cafe in town, would be now than happy to help you. He could even write for you to send to me."

She smile. "I'll try to figure something out."

She holds onto my arm as I carry my luggage out front, waiting for the bus to the train station. We reach the road where it'll be picking me up and I put my bags down.

She looks up at me. I can't help the smile that my fave splits into. I pick her up gently and have her lips meet mine, firmly and assuredly. I need to let her know that I'll always be there for her.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Dear Toph,

Boot camp is rough, but I'll make it through. I just want you to know that I think about you every day.

I heard there was some fighting in town. If you need a place to go, I can write to my sister. She would be more than happy to take you in.

I'll write again soon my love.

Sincerely,

Sokka

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Sokka,

The boarding house feels so lonely without your loud jokes and laughter. Mom and Dad want me to stay with family upstate. Since I don't exactly agree with my family and their "proper" ways, I would love to stay with your sister if she doesn't mind.

Everyone here is so supportive and understanding that I no longer have someone to help me write and such. Mrs. Miyuki is helping me with this letter since going to town would be dangerous because of the riots.

I miss you everyday. Your safety if always on my mind. Go ahead and write to your sister to ask if I could stay with her. You can have her reply to the house with her answer.

Come back to me. If you don't, I'll make sure I kick your butt.

With love,

Toph (fingerprint)

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Toph Beifong,

Sokka told me to reply directly to you. Because of the violence in your town, I would love for you to come live with Aang and I.

I can meet you at the train stop here on Tuesday the 24th. I hope you are able to book tickets yourself for that day. Let me know if you can't that day. My address should be on the envelope this letter came in.

I look forward to meeting someone my brother is so fond of.

My regards,

Katara Peace (née Waters)

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Dear Sokka,

I'm settling into your sister's house nicely. She and Aang are very nice and friendly. I have to admit that we got off to a bit of a rough start at the train station. She informed me that you didn't tell her that I was blind.

I forgive you though, I'm sure you have a lot on your mind. I guess you're done with boot camp in about a week. Off to go fight for real. I know you'll be great, but I can't help but worry for you.

Come home to me meat head. That's an order.

Stay safe love,

Toph (fingerprint)

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Dear Toph,

I'm glad you're getting along with Katara. I've been deployed but I can't tell you where. It could get messy, so I might not be able to send or receive letters. I'll try my hardest to keep in touch.

Boot camp was hard these past weeks, but if I can protect you, it'll all be worth it.

I just wanted to let you know, you've never left my mind. Not even for a moment.

Wish me luck love,

Sokka

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Sokka,

I'm worried about you being in the real battle. I was worried about you when you went through boot camp, but that doesn't compare.

I have some good news and some bad. I guess I'll start with the good news.

Katara wanted to write a separate letter, but it's getting more expensive so she'll write it out in my letter. She's having a baby! They found out a few days ago and we are all really excited.

Now for the bad news. As I'm sure you know, all healthy men are being sent to fight. It's amazing he stayed out of fighting so long, but Aang is being drafted as a doctor. It won't be as bad as having to fight, but it's still plenty dangerous.

Stay safe Sokka. Please, for everyone's sake.

Thinking about you,

Toph (fingerprint)

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Sokka,

I've been waiting a month for a letter. I guess you did say that you might not be able to write, but I still had hope.

Things here are alright. Katara is moody, but it's understandable. Being pregnant without your husband is a nightmare no one wants to have to live.

Aang's doing fine. He's pretty good at fixing people up. He writes to Katara every week. I'm sure he's glad he doesn't have to be the one fighting.

I'm worried sick about you. I keep hearing things on the news. Attacks on U.S. troops and ships sinking. Every time I worry that it's you, but I haven't been presented with a flag at the door yet, so I assume you are alive.

Please come back to me. I don't know how much longer I can take this horror.

All my love,

Toph (fingerprint)

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Sokka,

It's been 2 months since I sent my last letter. I hope your still safe and my letters are getting lost or not delivered for some reason.

I've decided that I'm going to stop writing. Until I get a letter back, it makes me so nervous to do this. To tell Katara my thoughts so she can write them to you.

Katara's doing great. She's 3 months along and she's starting to show a little. Aang still writes every week. I guess it's easier for him because he's not in the heat of battle.

Stay strong for me and for everyone else. I don't know what I'd do if I lists you.

Stay safe and write soon,

Toph (fingerprint)

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Toph," Katara says worriedly.

"Yes?" I reply from the chair I'm sitting in while holding little baby Bumi.

"There's a car out front," she sounds really worried now, almost like she's trying not to cry.

I'm perplexed. "What's so special about this car?"

She chokes back a sob. "It's a military car."

Now it's my turn to try not to cry. I hadn't heard from Sokka in a year. I know he was probably on an important mission, but most soldiers write home more frequently, no matter the danger.

Aang still wrote at least twice a month. I guess you could say I got depressed. The love of my life must have died or gone MIA. I hadn't been contacted because we're not married, but maybe this was it. This could be the U.S. flag and his dog tags, all they found of him.

There was a knock at the door. Katara, who had gone into a room away from the window to get a box of tissues, grabs Bumi from me and asks me to answer the door. She said that she couldn't bear it.

I open the door. "Miss Bei Fong?" asks a familiar voice. I can't help but cry.

I nod my head. I feel his arms wrap around me. "What did I tell you? I could just leave you," he whispers in my ear.

My face splits into a grin as I cry tears of joy. "Where's my ring?" I ask jokingly, not sure if he remembers his promise.

"Right here," he responds as he takes my hands in his and slides something metal onto my ring finger.

I grabs his face and bring it down to smash his lips on mine. He responds willingly.

We stay in our passionate lip-lock for a few minutes until we hear a throat clear behind us. We stop as Sokka embraces his sister while still holding my hand.

We cry for a few hours as we talk about the last year and a half and about how Sokka was assigned a top secret mission and never got any letters.

I can't help to smile that's spread across my face. Not only is he home, we're getting married. I laugh, glad that this year of hell was over and I can finally have a good night's rest.

* * *

 **Hello again! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. Again, I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. I was obviously not alive to experience World War 2.**

 **Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a review.**

 **Question of the chapter: Do you have a favorite Tokka AU?**

 **Right now I've been loving this AU with a few of my other ships and couldn't find one for Tokka, so I decided to write one myself.**

 **Questions? Comments? Responses to the question? Leave me a review! They really brighten up my day!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
